Dragon Ball Universe
by Darkness593
Summary: In a timeline where technology has advanced further than normal, our Saiyan hero will explore the universe during a point of war between the Saiyans and the Frieza Empire. Dragon Ball(Z/GT/Super) belongs to Akira toriyama.


**We're just gonna jump right into this.**

"Intergalactic travel," a general spoke to the graduates of the Capsule Corp Military & Exploration Academy, "A long-time dream of the people of our planet. And thanks to Capsule Corps many advancements, that dream has become a reality. You are the next generation of soldiers meant to protect the Earth from Extraterrestrial threats. On this day, you will be assigned your positions on Earth outposts, except for one of you." the general paused as the graduates looked amongst themselves, trying to see if anyone was missing due to dropping out, "Son Goku, step forward."

Son Goku, the first alien to attend the Academy, stepped forward, his tail swaying slightly. In the eighteen years he had been on the planet, the young Saiyan's untameable, uncutable hair hadn't grown an inch. his immense strength and power had his classmates certain that he didn't need any weapons. The only weapon he ever carried was the red staff given to him by Son Gohan as a gift, the Power Pole. He always carried it on his back so he could keep his hands free. When Goku stepped up onto the stage, the general handed him the certificates legally marking him as a soldier of Earth.

"Congratulations soldier," the general shook Goku's hand, "you have been selected by Captain Briefs herself to join her exploration crew. She's waiting for you in the hanger."

"Thank you sir," Goku gave the general a salute and a bow before stepping off the stage.

His Academy roommate, Krillin, gave him a thumbs up as he passed, which he returned.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,..,,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

It was relatively easy for Goku to find Bulma, as her bright blue hair made her stand out. Her captain's uniform was a white and blue suit built for exploration. the Capsule Corp logo sat on the left breast of her blue vest. She had an air of confidence about her. She noticed Goku as he walked up.

"Goku, right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Goku responded.

"Follow me."

Goku followed her out of the hanger and looked over the ship that would be his new home. The large, sleek, silver exploration shuttle dwarfed the hanger and was probably four times the size of the academy at the smallest. Goku was no mechanical expert, but even he knew that a third of the ship's size was due to the engines alone. Goku followed Bulma into the ship and to the bridge, where the crew was waiting. the people that caught Goku's attention were the other soldiers. They wore armor given to graduates of the Crane class. Goku himself was from the Turtle class.

The Academy had been made up of several classes, divided up by the drill sergeants, who were martial arts masters. The two strongest classes were Crane and Turtle, which made them rivals. The Crane colours were green and yellow, while Goku's armor would be in the Turtle colours, orange and blue.

Bulma noticed the tense atmosphere around the soldiers.

"Goku, this is Private Tien and Cadet Chiautzu," Bulma explained, "Tien, this is our new recruit, Goku."

Tien studied Goku for few seconds before deciding not to let the bad blood between their teachers get in the way of their working together.

"I hope we can find a way to get along," Tien offered his hand, which Goku hesitantly took.

"Likewise," Goku said, not breaking eye contact for even a single moment.

"Right," Bulma had to physically separate them before they started fighting, then brought Goku to meet the rest of the crew, which seemed to be entirely female, "don't worry, the other soldiers are resting in the barracks. There are only two other people you need to meet." she brought Goku to a black haired woman in a darker uniform than Bulma's, "This is my second in command, Chi Chi."

"Nice to meet you," Goku offered his hand, which she slapped away. Goku turned to Bulma, "What's with her?"

"I don't know," Bulma scratched her head, "she's never been like this before." The two slowly inched away from Chi Chi and reached a raven haired girl in a red uniform, "I'm sure you know by now that all crews must have an ambassador of Earth on their crew. Well this is ours. Meet Tanmen."

"Hi, I'm Goku," Goku offered his hand, which Tanmen took before looking at him.

Upon seeing Goku, Tanmen's face turned beet red as she opened her mouth to say something. When a couple minutes passed without any words coming out, Goku decided it was probably best to back away.

"Are all the girls this weird?" Goku asked Bulma.

"Just give them time," Bulma instructed, "they just need to get used to you. Now come on, the barracks are this way."

The barracks were located in a white hallway lined with grey doors. Goku followed Bulma through the barracks of the ship. She led him to a door that was a slightly darker shade of grey than the others.

"You'll be bunking with Tien," Bulma explained, "You're armor is already inside. I would suggest changing now. We wouldn't want the higher ups at headquarters to know that you're fresh out of the academy, now would we?"

"I thought they already knew," Goku said, puzzled, "didn't they assign me here?"

"Yes, but they tend to question your drive as a soldier if you're not battle ready as soon as we leave the planet."

"Oh,"

Goku entered the room and saw his armor and undersuit sitting on his bed. He stripped out of his academy uniform and put the blue undersuit and gloves on. He then put the orange cod piece on, followed by the thigh guards, then the leg guards and finally, the indigo boots. He then fastened the orange torso piece on his chest, clipping the front and back together from the sides. He put the indigo wrist guards on and looked at the helmet. He wouldn't need to wear it until he and to go out onto a planet with a poisonous atmosphere, but that didn't mean he couldn't check it out. It was mainly orange, with a blue area on top in the middle, going from the visor to the bottom at the back. There was also a filtration system below the visor and red 4's emblazoned on each side. Goku was about to put it on when the ship shook as it began to take off. Goku clipped the Power Pole into a holster on the back of the armor and made his way back to the bridge. As he went, he passed other soldiers. These soldiers wore blue armor with black undersuits, a sign that they were traditional soldiers.

Goku arrived on the bridge and noticed Tien standing by the wall by the door. goku decided to stand on the opposite side of the door as he didn't trust Tien yet. Goku didn't really trust any of the soldiers, and wouldn't until until he had the chance to spar with them. Goku noticed that they were already in the outer atmosphere, and were passing the orbiting space station that marked the first line of defence for Earth.

"All right people," Bulma stated, "we're going to continue where we left off. how soon can we make the jump?"

"Two minutes," one of the girls up front answered.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"Approximately three hours."

"That should give our resident Saiyan more than enough time to get to know his new allies." Bulma peeked around her chair at Goku, "After all, Saiyans prefer to talk with their fists, don't they Goku?"

"Yes ma'am," Goku nodded.

"Tien," Tien stood at attention, "bring Goku to the sparring arena with the other soldiers."

"Yes ma'am," Tien grabbed Goku by the shoulder and shoved him off the bridge.

 **Not going to go through the fights in the ring since we know how one sided they really are. Anyways, it has begun.**


End file.
